Use of display devices has phenomenally changed during the last decade where use of digital displays, as opposed to analog electronic instrumentation displays, has considerably increased. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) displays and Light Emitting Diode (LED) displays are commonly employed as digital display means for displaying information. Such display devices present two dimensional (2D) information to viewers. Some techniques to enable a 2D display device to display 3D information utilize a polarization mask and selectively display certain pixels to right eye of the viewer and other pixels to left eye of the viewer.